


My dark angel.

by PurpleCherry66



Category: Vaniru
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleCherry66/pseuds/PurpleCherry66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a normal night, and a normal position. Leoneil’s lips feeling like velvet moving across my skin, and his arms pressing our bodies together. He always wanted me near him, and loved to hold me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My dark angel.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have advice as to how this could be improved, please leave a comment.

I felt his lips moving against my cheek softly, moving from the bottom to under my eye. His arms were wrapped around my waist, holding me close to him; and we were both cuddled into his thick black blankets. Though they might as well have been ours, I spent so much time in his bed, and his home, that he would say the home might as well have been ours.

This was a normal night, and a normal position. Leoneil’s lips feeling like velvet moving across my skin, and his arms pressing our bodies together. He always wanted me near him, and loved to hold me.

A simply normal night; candle light flickered on the soft bedding and thin charcoal canopy around us. The soft lights creating a glow around the room and over our skin; it seemed to dye my white hair with a golden hue, and make his long dark locks glow.

My hand moved to gently stroke his long hair; it felt softer than silk between my fingers, and the soft curls bounced back into place once my hand moved from them. I moved my head to look at his face. Such a feminine structure, Leoneil had even been mistaken for a woman several times before; yet there was demanding, dominant presence around him. Between his near perfect face, and his strong aura, I melted as soon as I saw him. I knew I’d never be able to call anyone else ‘beautiful’ again.

I pressed my own lips against him, right at the corner of his soft lips. Despite the fact that I was the more masculine one, he was still always dominant in these moments. The smallest touch he would place to me, the most generic compliment he’d give me, it left me beaming, and yearning.

His eyelids covered his dark orbs from my sight and his velvet lips pressed against mine. I purred and kissed back, moving my own arms around his back. Then something in his demeanor changed, his hands began to trace the curves of my hips, and his lips tried parting mine.  
As soon as I felt him trying to open my lips I opened my mouth for him. A loud purr escaped me when his tongue traced my lips. He changed our positions, putting me on my back, keeping me under him. 

I clung to his back, grasping him tightly. In the back of my mind I wondered what made him act this way. We’d been together for two years and never once had he begun to act this intimate.

Then one of his hands moved up to my shoulder blades, his thumb running across the edge, going up to the back of my neck. The other ran across my waist, coming to the front of my pants.

My breathing stopped. I couldn’t comprehend what was happening. Ever since I met him, I’ve wanted this; I’ve wanted to be his ever since I met him. His tongue was still tracing my lips, slowly moving deeper; I felt the tip stroke one of my fangs. 

Boldly I thrashed my own tongue against his, licking a vein. That seemed to be what he wanted. He made the plunge and our tongues fought, sliding against each other's, tasting, and feeling one another.

His hand slid across the slowly growing bulge in my pants. I held back a moan when he brushed over again. I pulled him closer to me, reluctantly moving my mouth from his and attaching it to his neck.

I could feel him shudder, and in response I moved my hand across his lower back, moving down to his waistline; trying to get his pants off him. He paused, moving his head to look at me fully.

Locking eyes with him, I moved my head to capture his lips in a kiss again. He kissed back, hands moving to rid me of my shirt. My chest became bare to the world, and I felt the heat of the candles, and Leoneil’s body heat radiate onto me. His hands moved to caress my chest, gently running across the ribs, and down to my stomach.

A moan escaped me when his slender fingers moved up my chest again and circled my nipples. His pointer fingers moved across them, teasing them. I whined when his mouth pulled from mine, but I moaned once more when it attached to my neck. Leoneil’s apparently talented tongue traced and teased my sensitive skin, his teeth nibbling on the small veins.

As he did this his hands were slowly pushing my pants down past my hips. He began to move lower, mouth going to my shoulders and moving lower at the same pace he was moving my pants down. It wasn’t long until his lips were on my chest, trailing down to my stomach, his teasing tongue thrashing every bit of skin it could reach.

I whined when he moved away, to throw my pants and underwear to the corner. My eyes locked onto his perfect form and I had to bite back a moan. The lights were shining on his pale skin and long dark hair, which fell over his shoulders and around the shape of his face perfectly.  
Before I knew what I was doing I was pulling him down into a kiss. It began sloppy but as soon as he got control it became clean, passionate and loving. My hands moved down his back, nails leaving light scratches until I got to his pants, and I began to pull them down.  
Realizing what I was doing, he pulled away, sitting on his knees. I was about to pout until I saw what he was doing. His thin fingers went below his waistband and he began to pull down the clothing. Only moments later I could see every inch of his skin. Once he threw the pants away he climbed over me, kissing me once more.

I couldn’t hold back a moan, feeling my bare skin touch his was incredible. He was slowly moving our body’s together, skin gliding over skin, our lips caught in a battle of dominance.

Then a new fantasy entered my mind. Not being owned by this man, but owning him. Almost instantly my arms tightened around him and I flipped our positions, pinning his slim frame to the bed.

His dark eyes were wide and his mouth opened to form a question but I didn’t give him that chance. I pressed my lips to his and plunged my tongue into his moist cavern. I ran my tongue along his as he began to start the fight for dominance. My hands ran across his slim body, digging my fingers into his hips I heard him gasp before the smallest moan escaped him, his mouth shaping an ‘O’.   
I moved my hands lower, down to his thighs, gently stroking them, occasionally giving a gentle pinch. The small, gasping breaths he took were too adorable. I gently nuzzled his cheek before giving his soft skin a small lick. His cheeks flushed ever so slightly, bringing color to his normally black and white appearance.

Slowly, teasingly, I moved my hand down to the organ between his legs and began to stroke. A moan escaped him as his back arched, his hands going onto my back and digging into the skin. The small prickles of his nails digging into my shoulder blades hurt, but I ignored it, anything to hear that moan again.

I moved downwards, planting gentle kisses across his collarbone and chest. Pausing, I flicked my tongue against one of his nipples, lapping the dusty brown colored peek and the area around it. At this point he was moaning nearly non-stop. I wasn’t sure if it was out of true pleasure, or because he knew what I wanted to hear.

I paused when I was in front of his erect organ. I took it into my hand and once more began to stroke, seeing his hips rise from the bed ever so slightly. Gently I kissed the tip, noticing it was already slightly moist. Upon hearing the strangled gasp escape my boyfriend’s mouth I flicked out my tongue, lapping the tip.

So many sounds escaped him, it was too adorable. Hesitantly, I opened my mouth, slowly bringing Leoneil’s cock into my cavern, all the while running my tongue along the underside. I hadn’t expected him to taste as good as he did. I could feel myself gaging so I relaxed my throat, taking him in deeper and deeper. Before I knew it I was only two inches from the rest of him.  
Small whimpers and whines were now escaping my lover as his beautiful hips were trembling. It then occurred to me that he likely hadn’t been in the position of a uke before. That almost surprised me, but then I remembered how captivating he was, if he wanted something from anyone, he’d get it. In the back of my mind I thought of him with a different man, a much larger man with muscle on his body, and the man on his back bring screwed by the beautiful Leoneil.

My thumbs slightly dug into his hips and I pulled them closer to the mattress. I moved my mouth down on him, running my tongue across the bottom. He was beginning to twitch in my mouth and I pulled away, a small strong of saliva connecting me to his cock.  
I felt his fingers in my hair and they pulled me up, forcing me into an all too willing kiss. His tongue slithered its way into my mouth, running over my teeth and gums, and softly stroking my tongue. His weight was shifting and before I knew it I was back on the bed, his mouth savagely attacking my neck, hands fondling my balls.

Then I felt those wonderful, warm hands pull away and I whined, gasping and crying out when I felt something cold and wet brush against my entrance. I took several deep breaths before relaxing my body as much as I could. “Please…” I whimpered out, eyes locked onto Leoneil’s perfect face.

His dark eyes were gazing into me, so many things swimming in their depths, clouded by a beautiful shroud of mystery. “If I hurt you, tell me…” His voice was natural music to my ears, and only made my harder down below as it was laced with a yearning lust. I nodded quickly; ready for what would come next.

I felt his finger slowly push into me, past the tight ring of muscle. I tightened around him, trying to pull his finger in deeper into me. He began to move the appendage in and out of me, gliding over my muscle before I felt myself being stretched. Another finger was inside of me.

My hands went to his back and my nails dug into his soft skin. I felt his muscles move under that creamy skin, getting used to the slight pain I was inflicting, and at the same time my muscles were clenching tightly around him.  
“L-leoneil…” I moaned around, sounding so submissive. How could I not be? Leoneil was perfect, completely perfect. He was more attractive than I thought any incubus could hope to be.

His lips met mine and tongue pushed past my lips, probing the inside of my mouth, tasting me. My tongue pushed back, stroking his. He tasted to good, addictive.

I gasped loudly into his mouth when I felt his second finger enter into me. “Shhh…” his beautiful voice flowed into my ears. My hips moved on their own as I felt those wriggling fingers inside of me, finding the soft nerves that made me whine and whimper.  
My nails dug into his perfect skin when the third finger pushed into me, spreading, contracting, and thrusting, in and out, in and out. His lips moved across my chest, tongue dancing across my skin. My muscles clenched around his fingers when I felt him pull them back and I whined when they left me completely.

“Shhh…” I heard again. His hands gently grasped my hips and his cock pressed against my entrance. My teeth dug into my lower lip and I nodded. Only seconds later did I feel hit stiffness fill me up completely, it was just one thrust, but in that thrust he was fully inside of me.  
A soft scream escaped me and my back arched up. The sudden movement made my lover hiss under his breath. One of his hands remained on my hip while the other stroked the side of my face. “Are you okay?” his silken voice took a few moments to reach my ears and I nodded my response. 

I slowly began moving my hips as much as I could, loving the feeling of his hard cock so deep inside of me. Then I felt him begin to pull out. My hands grasped his ass and tried to pull him back, and he listened. He thrust back into me, a little harder than the first.  
Then he began pulling out and thrusting back in. Slowly the thrusts became harder and harder, faster and faster. Each time at a slightly different angle, I had no idea what he was looking for, but I didn’t care. Not until I felt a shock run up my back, forcing louder moans from me. He’d hit that little bundle of nerves inside me that made me feel pleasure like nothing else.

He angled himself, thrusting, hitting that spot every single time. Moans left me nonstop and little white stars began to fill my vision. My eyes locked onto Leoneil and I moaned a little louder. The sight was almost enough to make me cum right then.  
His angelic face and his beautiful body were covered in sweat. It was like he was glowing, illuminated by the candles. He seemed to have so much control, and I knew I was coming undone.

The hand on my face moved downwards, stroking my neglected, twitching cock. I moaned louder, and louder. I felt a tightening just under my belly before warmth shot through me and out of me. My sight was blinded by the white stars and a loud scream rippled through my throat.

The thrusts inside me became faster and faster, I could feel his hips slapping against my own before something hot and sticky began to fill me. As the stars cleared I saw his face. Eyes clenched, mouth open in gasping breaths.  
I felt him pull out, his seed remaining deep inside me. He fell onto his side and his thin arms wrapped tightly around me, hugging me to him. I kissed along his cheek and to his lips. He returned the kiss quickly, but slowly.

“I love you.” He said against my lips, stroking the back of my head, making me purr softly.

I nestled myself under his chin, hugging his feminine torso. “I love you too…” I whispered, my vision growing back, and slowly I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
